What about Kensi Blye?
by lynnchaton
Summary: Story about the life of Kensi which starts since she's fifteen. featuring : her father's death ,Dom ,Renko, before and their deaths,Jack ,The whole team sam, callen,hetty,nell,eric and of course Deeks for the Densi. First story :) give me a try please
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there!**_

_**So this I've read many fan fictions about NCIS los angeles and I tried too :) why not? first of all you guys must know that I am only thirteen and I don't know if my writing is good and also that I normally speak French so if you like this then I'll continue to write it. **_

BIP- BIP- BIP! This , is the annoying ring of Kensi's morning clock telling her that it's time to wake up. Another Monday morning. A new week starts. Gosh everybody hates Mondays. It is cruel to be bouncing so quickly from the weekend to a new week of school , home works oh and waking up early. However she turns off the alarm clock and bury her sleepyhead again in her pillow which seems to get so much comfier every time she needs to wake up, telling herself that it will harm no one that she gets to sleep five more minutes. But we all know that she does not wake up five minutes later, but more like half an hour later. Shit! She's so freaking late for school!

She jumps off the bed in a rush, gets ready in a record time and heads towards the kitchen to find her dad.

"Kens, hurry you're late!And please eat your breakfast!"

She ignores her breakfast,and quickly walks towards the door where she grabs her skate board."Yeah I know, I don't have time to eat! I'm going,see ya!"

"What?! Wait! No way you're going to school on this skateboard of yours!It is raining heavily outside and I don't want you to get hurt or something!"

Kensi loves her skateboard. It is essential,like oxygen ,she needs it to live. "But -"

His voice is strict and warning when he cuts her off. " No ,but! Just get in the car I'll drive you there. Go on."

"Fine."

Part of her is kind of glad her dad is driving her to school, and it is not because she'd not have to go in the rain. In fact the rain's never been a problem for her. Ever since she was just a small kid around three or four ,she'd always enjoy messing up with rain. She's been scolded many times for it but gosh the kid enjoyed getting wet and her dad realized that he couldn't stop her from liking something. So he'd just pray to god that she'd not come back with a flu. Nah Kensi is happy that she her dad is driving her to college because she needs to have a little talk with him about a little kind of night movie which Austin Adams invited her to.

"Dad?" she said with the sweetest voice ever.

He knows this voice. It is the one she uses when she has something to request him. So he just smirks and decides to save some time. "What is it? What do you have to ask me honey?"

Her brow rises. "What makes you think that something's on?!That I have something to ask you.?"

"So you are saying there is nothing you want to ask me for?" He says with a mischievous grin.

"No! I mean Yes! How could you be so wise?!" She responds in confusion.

"Well fact is that I am you father sweet heart and I know you more than you think I do. So tell me, what is it you have to ask?"

Her voice is small when she starts. "Well, there's this guy, Austin Adams and he invited meto go to the movies with him on Wednesday night and I really really want to. So will you please allow me to?"

"Austin Adams? Mhh. Do I know him? How old is that guy? And what time will you two be going at night _if _I give you permission to? And do I need to remind you that you'll have to go to school on the following day "

"He is fifteen just like me , and he really is a nice guy. I don't think you know him. And the movie starts at seven and will probably end at eight thirty but I'll may be home by nine fifteen as we'll probably go for a walk or something."

"Or something?"

"Dad can I please please go?pretty please?" she nearly begs. "I know I have school on Thusday but come on nine fifteen is not that late"

" I don't know ,I don't even know this guy and you being alone with him doesn't sounds sure."

"But Dad you don't even know him ,and I told you he is a really good guy. Just say yes please. I promise you nothing bad will happen."

"I'll … I'll think about it." He waits for a moment then asks . "Do you like him?"

"Dad!" She almost shouts.

"What? I just want to know."

"Girls don't talk about these kind of things with their fathers!"

"Why not? I mean it's fine if you are in love with a guy-"

"Dad stop it!"

"-You are fifteen , a young beautiful lady ,and ..it's kind of normal if you have these feelings for … boys ..."

She's completely red now. "Oh please dad. I don't want to talk about this"

"and if you want to ... " he tries to continue.

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay. I stop. "

"Thanks" ,she says relieved that this conversation is over and that they'd reached in front of her college.

She kisses her father on the cheek, tells him goodbye for the day and gets out of the car.

_'Girls don't talk about these kind of things with their fathers' ._These words echo in Donald Blye 's mind as he watch his precious little daughter getting out of the car. Well she's not really that 'little' now, she is already fifteen and thinking about going out with boys and this kind of stuffs. But for him she'll always stay his little girl.

He clearly knows that he shouldn't be worried about what she said that _Girls did not talk about these kind of things with their fathers _but he can't help it, it bothers him. Its been two years now that her mother left, two years that its only been Kensi and him. He is here for her ,she is here for him. They talk about everything and nothing. And gosh he knows that it is really embarrassing for a fifteen years old girl to talk about these kind of things specially with her father and that it is easier to talk about these stuffs with a woman. With a mother.

And that's what really bothers him, he's afraid that Kensi misses a mother attention. He's anxious that Kensi misses _her _mother. Because he does, even if he never shows it and probably never will, and even though things weren't at their best on the last months she was still there two years ago, he misses his wif … uh ex-wife.

And if he misses her so bad even after all this time, Kensi must be missing her too like hell. Well she says she does not but, he says he doesn't too,does he? He knows that his daughter knows just too well how to hide her feelings when she wants to. When Julia left she took Kensi with her, she got furious at her mother for loving another man, they argued ,she ran away, went back to her dad and they never talked to each other again.

But before that they were a happy family with the mother ,the father ,the child ,the nice house and the white fence. And now it's only him and her alone. The fact that her and her mother do not talk to each other anymore does not mean that she doesn't miss having her mother, this does not mean that she doesn't need _a_ mother anymore , this does not mean that she does not need _her own _mother anymore

It's nearly six thirty in the afternoon when Kensi walks in, soaking wet because of the rain. He is not even surprised.

"Had fun walking in the rain?" he asks in a quiet mocking tone.

"Like a five year old!"

"As long as you are happy and not sick...now go get yourself dry"

Kensi goes to the bathroom and walks in the living room twenty minutes later with her Pajamas to find her dad talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, of course I understand. Okay. Good night." and he hangs up.

Kensi comes and sits behind him on the couch, and by the way he looks at her she knows. He will have to go for his work soon. So he just nods with a little sad smile.

Her voice is shaky and unsure. "When are you leaving?"

"Friday at five in the morning, going to Afghanistan. Three weeks. One month max."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry honey."

"You don't have to be. I mean it's your job you are a Marine and even if it makes me a little sad when you have to leave you should know that I am really proud of you Daddy."

"Oh Kens darling come here" She gets in his arms and he hugs her.

Her father got out of the country many times before for his job, but however she's still not used to it. And she will never get used to it. How could she? Huh? How could someone get used to the idea that her father might get out of the house one day for his job and never come back.

"Dad" She says as she gets out of his arms. "You are getting back are you?"

"I will always get back to you Kensi. I love you"

"I love you too Daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Here's the second chapter hope you guys like it! :) So I want to thanks __Miss B__ for giving my first review ! Yay ! (Clap hands like Abby) Thanks you for you sweet words :) And also thank you to __Densi24 __for the review :)_

_Disclaimer: I do no own a thing,I am not Shane Brennan or CBS ,just a thirteen year old messing around :) :)_

"No?!" Kensi repeats her father's word.

"No" he says again. "You are not going out tonight with this guy Austen."

"Austin!" she corrects.

"Whatever. Austen or Austin ,you are not going to the movies tonight with that guy."

"But Dad! Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer!"

"Look Kens I don't feel right about it, I don't even know who's the guy."

"But that's not fair!You don't have the right to keep me here tonight alone while you'll be out with your friends for drinks!" she shouts.

"I am not going out with my friends to drink, I am just meeting with my team to talk about some important stuff ,I'm leaving for work on Friday morning remember? And as long as I remember I am your father and I have the right to do what I think is good for you ,and in my opinion letting my daughter go out to the movies at night with a complete stranger is not good." he responds.

She is shouting even louder now. "He's not a complete stranger! And wasn't it you the other day who said that it was okay if I had boyfriends?!" .

"So you are dating him now?"

"We are just going to the movies! Dad please!"

"Look Kensi, I said no and I'm not changing my mind, so just go to your room and do

your home works. I need to go now."

She desperately tries to find a reason to go. "Dad! He already bought the tickets it's Titanic and it's not cheapest thing! I can't tell him I won't come!"

"Just too bad for him Kens. Now go to your room. The meeting with my team is not really next door so I will be home by ten.-ten thirty. End of the discussion"

She lets out a frustrated sigh and then shouts at the top of her voice. "I hate you!" and with that she rushes to her room and slams the door.

As soon as she enters her room, she regrets what she just told her father. She doesn't really hate him. And she hopes that he knows that she didn't really mean those awful words and even thinks about going back to apology for a second but she's very angry at him for not letting her go. How could he do that?! This was Austin Adams! Her crush! And they were going to watch Titanic one of the most romantic movie ever if her father didn't screw up their plans.

The sound of the front door getting closed and the sound of the car motor starts warns her that her father is gone . Kensi throws herself on her bed then glance at her cell phone on the nightstand. She should call Austin to tell him that she is not coming. But just as Kensi grabs the phone it vibrates and starts to ring. The caller I.D indicates that it's Austin.

His voice is cheerful. "Hey Kensi!"

"Hey."

"Still up for the movie? Do you want me to pick you up or shall we just meet somewhere?"

"Look Austin , I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to co-

She doesn't continue as the clock catches her attention. It's six. The movie starts at seven and will end at about eight thirty maybe a little more and then they'll probably walk around with Austin. And she would still have time to come back home before her father would. This could work and her father would never know about it.

A voice from the other end brings her out of her thoughts ."Kensi? You still here? Don't tell me you are not coming..."

Kensi doesn't think twice about it and answer. "Forget about it. I'll be there. We could just meet before the movie starts?"

"Great! I'll wait for you at the cinema! I can't wait!"

"Me neither! See ya in a while!" and she hangs up.

Kensi jumps out of her bed trying not to think that she is about to disobey to her father and starts to get ready. She chooses a pair of skinny white jeans and a cute light blue tank top and let her beautiful brown locks fall on her shoulder. She looks at herself in the mirror ,satisfy she leaves for the cinema.

Once she reaches there she immediately spots the tall handsome guy waiting for her with a large grin on his face. Austin is a cute guy with a smile which almost every girl would fall for. He's got brown soft hair and big green shiny eyes. The more she walks closer to him ,the more her heart beats faster oh and did I mention the butterflies in her belly?

"Hey" Austin says almost shyly.

She's nervous now. "Hey."

"You look beautiful."

Oh boy she is blushing. "Thanks. You too." Oops. Yeps she's really nervous. "I do not mean beautiful uh you ...you look handso..I mean you look good too."

"Uuh...Thanks. Come on lets get in. I've got the tickets. Want some popcorn?"

"Sure."

OH MY GOD ! She still can't believe it ! Kensi gets in her room, it's nine twenty and her father's not back yet but that's not why she is so happy.

Wait happy is a poor word compare to how she feels right now. She's so much more than happy! Why?

She just had _the _perfect night! She's glad she went. During the movie Austin held her hand until the end and looked at her with that look that made her feel overwhelmed. (In the good way.) And that's not the best part! After the movie he accompanied her back home like a perfect gentle man and he kissed her ! Yeah he did ! It was more than perfect she couldn't have dreamed better ! That was not her first kiss but it felt like.

She lets herself fall in the deep of her bed still feeling like she's on her little cloud. She's still smiling like an Idiot but Kensi doesn't care . The boy she likes , likes her too, and right now, for her that's all that matters. She finally decides to change herself and go to bed before her father gets back.

One hour later ,she's lying in her bed facing the ceiling while trying to find sleep. But she just can't. She's tired but can't manage to close her eyes and sleep until tomorrow morning. She's still very happy about Austin but something is bothering. Maybe because she disobeyed to her dad and she's feeling bad about it. But it's too late now,isn't it ?

Anyway it's around ten thirty and her father should be getting home soon so she closes her eyes and tries to sleep again ,with an odd feeling.

Its exactly five hour thirteen minutes when Kensi wakes up again because of a knock at the front door. She looks at the clock and is surprised at how early it is and think that her father will probably see who it is. But the knocks carry on and nobody seems to answer the door.

She gets out of her bed ,and goes to see whoever is knocking at the door so early in the morning but stops as she passes in front of her father's bedroom.

His bed is still perfectly done. The sheets are perfectly stretched,as if he did not sleep on them. In fact everything in the room is just like yesterday before he left. As if he did not come back home.

"Dad?" Kensi calls out. But only gets a cold silence for answer

The knock at the door is getting louder now and anxiety is rushing in her veins and her hearts skips a beat when a man's voice at the other side of the door says :

"Miss Blye? Open up please ,this is the army department."

Miss Blye?! Army department ? Her father not coming home? What on earth is going on?! She asks herself worried as hell.

Kensi runs to the door and open it to find two tall men, in the U.S marine uniform. She recognizes one of the two man as Sawyer Martin, a guy with whom, her father used to work with couple of years ago and also one of his best friend who always been here for him in hard times. The look on his face worries her even more. His eyes are red and so is his nose, as if he's been crying and he's got big dark circles under his eyes like somebody who did not sleep for months and he is pale.

Concern is more than evident in her voice. "Sawyer?What's going on?Do you know where's my father? And who's that man?"She asks pointing the other man standing next to him.

"My name is Andrew Matthew. I'm on your father's team." The other man replies quickly. His voice is unsure.

"And why are you here at five in the morning?Sawyer tell me what's going on? And where's my dad?" .

Kensi suddenly feels the urge to cry. Her heart is beating so quickly that she feels like it will burst out of her chest. Something's wrong.

When Sawyer finally talks his voice is just a small whisper. "Kensi...you should let us in. We've got something to tell you." There's a pause "It's about Don."

"Where is he?Sawyer what happened?"

"There was a big car accident reported earlier Kensi and..." He just can't find the words to end this sentence .

Andrew notices and comes to his rescue. If we can call that rescue. "I'm sorry miss Blye, . . .it was him."

Kensi can't hold the tears now. "It's ...It's him but he's in the hospital right? He's alright? He's not seriously injured? He'll make it huh? Tell me he'll make it...Sawyer he's find isn't he?"

Sawyer takes a step closer and put both of his hands on Kensi's shoulders. And this just alarms Kensi even more. He takes a big breath and finally speaks.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kensi...There was nothing we could do, it was already too late when we find him."

_So here it is ! Hope you liked it :)_

_please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it._


End file.
